Changed For Good
by Burns-Secret-Fantasy
Summary: Mr. Burns secretly grows jealous when Smithers starts re-dating his ex-wife - driving Burns into a depression state. But when tragedy strikes in Smither's life, will he be able to see what was there in Mr. Burn's heart all along? Burns\Smithers
1. Prolouge Secrets Confessions

**I do not own any of these characters.**

**Enjoy**

_The name is C. M. Burns - Charles Montgomery Burns to be exact. Most people in Springfield view me as a cold hearted bitter old man who owns the Powerplant and owns the most money._

_ When I was little, I lived with my so called "loving parents" who raised me for a short while before I abandond them for my Grandfather for his wealth. And so began the short series of different events in my life._

_Yes, I have been through tons in my 114 years of my long life. Some good, some retched, some strange - but all I know is, the biggest battle I've ever faced haunts me still today._

_ This was even harder than the fight i battled alongside in World War II and a scourging pain even worse than the bullet that hit me from the gun Maggie accidently shot me._

_ This battle was a battle of my heart. Most of my life, I had alot of girls who fell for me - and i fell for alot of girls. None of which would i ever really love. Love was a joke in my eyes for a while - but only because I could not reconise the feelings, and if I could, I would know i _was _in love all along._

_ I had an assistant named Waylon Smithers Senior who warned me about the dangers of the Powerplant - and he ended up dying from radiation poisoning. He left behind his son Waylon Smithers Junior - a baby at the time. _

_ Of corse, I had to raise him, seeming i found out that his mother was already dead as well. Waylon grew up and attended school like any regular boy - though he was horribly bullied most of his life. _

_ Waylon was always attached to me though. He never whanted to leave my side, ignoring the bruises and scars that he got from school daily. This was more than a father-son like relationship. He was in love with me._

_ Now, do... _I_ love him?_

_ Good question. I mean, should I? I mean... the age difference is significant... and he is a _guy_! I mean, as one of the most high statuses in Springfield, I shouldin't be with a guy, should I?_

_ But... I cannot ignore this ache in my heart as i even think about it now. Though i might seem rock hard on the outside - deep down, Smithers is my weak spot. There was one day that makes my heart flutter just thinking about it._

_ Springfield was pretty convinced that the end of the world was coming and we counted down the hours of out living breaths. I merely was staring at the supposed Death Angel infront of us in awe when I heard Smithers yell _"What the hell?"_ and turned around and kissed me._

_ I was so determind that he would finally confess his love to me and that I would do the same, but my heart shattered when he covered it up - telling me it was a mere sign of respect._

_ So how elles can I supress this love i have? It's hard - but one day, i'll tell him. And things will change. For better or worse - i am not sure._

_ But one thing i do know is, that day will change everything._


	2. Chpt 1 Photo Album

**I do not own any of these characters.**

**Enjoy**

"Goodnight, sir - I am going home early tonight"

I climbed out of the limo and stood on the sidewalk, staring at Smithers with confusion. Usually Smithers would stay most of the night to make dinner and tuck me into bed. I needed Smithers to keep me company - after all, he _is _my only friend.

"Nonsence! Won't you stay for a little longer?" I asked, struggling back the fown coming onto my face, quickly replacing it with a bitter scowl.

"I would love to sir, but i have a date tonight." Smithers told me and began to back the limo near my manor and climbed out, preparing to

walk home to his appartment.

"A... _date_?" I said, my voice quivered just slightly, and i glared at the young assistant menacingly "You mean you are missing work to go and have a jolly good time tonight with some person who'll dump you once they get bored of you?"

"Bringing you home and whatching you untill the end of the day is not a part of my job, sir. I chose to do that all those times." Smithers told me "Besides, I am sure you'll be fine without me - you're a strong man."

I narrowed my eyes in annoyance, sputtering in attempt for words "W-w-w well _FINE_!" I snarled, stomping a foot "Who needs your annoying little nose in my buisness anyways!"

"Sir, listen - I'll be back tomorow and I'll be over your house and everything! I don't have a date tomorow!" Smither tried to assure, worry silking in his ever calm voice "I'll even make you your faveorite meal and stay all night!"

"Shut up you bafoon!" I snapped, whatching him flinch "I don't need you! Don't even bother showing up tomorow!"

Before Smithers could responde, I stormed to my manor door and entered my home, slamming the door irruptivly behind.

I took off my suit coat on a coat hanger and slipped to my room, grabbing Bobo for company. I climbed back downstairs and sat on the livingroom couch, cuddling up beside Bobo. I sighed, staring into Bobo's cold, lifeless eyes.

"You won't abandond me for someone elles, will you?" I whispered to the bear, and it remained silent, staring me down with it's reflective eyes. I breathed deeply, closing my eyes - pushing back my thoughts of Smithers and who he could possibly be with. I tried to think of a distraction for myself. Suddenly, I got an idea and my eyes shot open.

"Why not look at my photo-album, eh Bobo?" I offered, standing up and making my way about the gigantic manor. I made my way to tiny cuppard where a few books and other dust collecting valubles. I shuffled through them all before reaching the photo album. I made my way back to the couch and blew off the dust before opening it.

I smiled as i saw an old sepia colored photo of my Grandfather and I when I was a young boy. Just below it was a photo of me in my teen years, with a few girls I had in my science classes. On the other side was a photo of me in my militar uniform, in a salute position, and just below that was me in me in my office for the first time, with Smither's father standing proudly beside me.

When i turned the page and saw the next photo, my heart sank as i spotted a photo of me holding a baby Smithers, with him smiling up at me with a love prehaps he even had as an infant. I snarled and smacked onto the next page, where it showed me around current time with Smithers. I frantically skimmed through each page to search for anything without Smithers in it.

_Smithers and I, Smithers and I, Smithers and I... OH DAMNIT! ISIN'T THERE ANYTHING ELLES?_

I finally threw the album on the ground hard in defeat, growling at it with irriation "Curse you, you evil demon!".

I felt something just below my right foot and I glanced down and picked it up. It was a photo of Smithers and I. He had his arms around me with a melty smile plastered on his face and I held yet a weaker smile, my arms hung loosely. I turned it to the backside where i saw Smither's handwriting scribbled on the back.

_"Burns, thanks for all the memories, for raising me when i was orphaned, and keeping my heart safe and warm._

_ I love you, _

_ Smithers"_

**That's part 2, part 3 will be made soon.**

**Please review.**

**Thanks :)**


	3. Chpt 2 Dinner Demise

**I do not own any of these characters.**

**Enjoy**

Despite Mr. Burn's refusal of his return the next day, Smithers made his way into to his manor - carrying a crockpot which held a steaming meal made just for his boss. He brushed past Mr. Burn's hounds, seeming all of them knew him and did not make a sound, and entered the back door of his manor, searching around for Mr. Burns.

Mr. Burns was on the phone in his room, yelling in anger as he did so.

"No, i don't whant make-up your selling? Do i look like a lady?" Mr. Burns snarled and slammed the phone down bitterly. He spun around and spotted Smithers, who looked back at him with a meek smile.

"_You_...!" Burns growled, his eyes narrowing at his assistant "I thought i told you to not come to my house!"

Smithers ignored his remark, setting the hot container down on Mr. Burn's computer-desk gingerly, he turned to his boss and smiled radiantly "I made you your faveorite, sir. I prepared some stew and brought some brandy for us to drink together."

Mr. Burns avoided Smither's acts of shivelry, only growing colder and colder the more he spoke "I already know you you were with, Smithers. There's no use covering it."

"Listen sir," Smithers sighed "Shirley asked for us to try and spend a few nights here and there meerley because she gets lonely at home - it's not like this will happen _all _the time-"

"Pish-posh!" Burns innurupted rudely, turning his back on the man "If you're going to stay here - make yourself usefull and prepare dinner."

Without a reply, Smithers picked the crockpot back up again and carried it to the kitchen, where he began to set up for Mr. Burns to eat. He took out some of Mr. Burn's best china and poured the stew into them - whatching the steam from the food and fog his glasses.

After clearing the fog from his glasses, he took out sparkling glasses and opened the bottle of wine, pouring the liquid into the glasses.

He set up the tabel and then cleared his throat before calling out for Mr. Burns to come down for dinner.

Mr. Burns slinked into the dining hall, brushing past his loyal assistant and taking a seat as he began to pick at his food like a young child whom refused to eat.

Smithers sat a slight distance away from him, begining to eat his own food.

A silence misted over the dining hall - despite the occasional clanking of eating utensels scraping against plates and noisey gulps. Mr. Burns finally lifted his head from his food which was barely touched, looking at Smither's blankly.

"Why are you leaving me?"

Mr. Burn's voice startled Smither's, causing him to jump in slight alarm, and he stared at his boss - who was whatching him expectantly.

"Sir, i am not leaving you." Smithers replied smoothly "What gives you that idea?"

"Why the hell would you be dating your ex-wife again?" Mr. Burns pushed, as if he did not hear Smither's question all together.

"Sir, i already told you." Smithers groaned impatiently "Can't you just let this be?"

Mr. Burns ignored his throat burning with sorrow, curling his boney fingers into a fist "No, Waylon... i cannot. I've waited much too long and screwed my life up. And it took untill just now to realise it."

A slightly confused Smithers whatched as Mr. Burns rose from the tabel and slip out of the dining room, his steps echoing in his empty halls.

Once the steps died out from ear-range, Smithers took off his spectacles and they thunked onto the tabel. Smithers dropped his head onto the wood in defeat, letting a single cry of dispair sqwuak from his throat - for he regretted everything to do with his ex - and his attempt to veils his feelings for Montgomery Burns.

**Part 5 will be coming soon :-) **

**Hope you enjoyed**


	4. Cpt 3 Joy Ride

**I do not own any of these characters.**

**Enjoy**

The evening sun that glistened down high above later on that day gleamed on the light purple colored limo that was called "Mr. Burn's Limo". True, Smithers took it for himself as his own, but he named it this because he bought the car in hopes for many long car rides together with Burns in it. Once he reached to his apartment, Smithers squealed the limo to a hault, pulling up to a parking spot and climbing out - chirping the car securely shut under the press of a button.

Smithers walked into the apartment and made his way to his door, muttering as he fiddled through a loop of keys. He found his house key beside a Malibu Stacy doll keychain that resided on the loop and he jammed the key into the knob, opening the door with great frusteration. Smithers stuffed the keys into his suit-coat pocket and threw the coat on the floor irritably.

Smithers made his way into his room, throwing himself onto his bed and groaning loudly. The dolls that stood on the shelves of his walls seemed to whatch him with amusement, as if their plastic eyes were dancing with laughter. He burried his face into his pillow in attempt to hide the ever-whatching dolls when he heard the sound of someone climbing onto his bed.

"Mnn... Go away Hercules!" Smithers automatically could tell it was only his small pet dog, who was now licking at his master's fingers in attempt to gain attention. The dog whimpered pathetically and scampered off - leaving Smithers alone in his room. The room settled into a cold silence, other than the ticking of the clock that hung solitarily above his bed.

After what seemed like forever, Smithers lifted his head and took off his glasses to rub his cheeks which were wet with tears and put them back on. He glanced over at the picture that sat on the night-stand beside his bed. With his lip quivering, he quickly turned away. The phone rang in the apartment and Smithers sighed silently, rising to his feet and answering it.

"Hello?"

"Waylon! I am so glad to hear you." the voice of Smither's ex-wife whom he was dating again rang over the other end, causing his heart to ache even more.

"Listen, Shirley - can we talk about this later?"

"We can talk in the car, i need a ride to my sister's house."

Smithers struggled back a sigh, closing his eyes "Alright, but i need to tell you something while i drop you off."

"Sure thing." Shirley said and then there was nothing more but the long drone of the "beeeeeeep" after she hung up.

Mr. Burns hid in his own room as well, hiding under his covers and residing his heart and trust in his stuffed bear Bobo. He hadin't come out of his bed after the arguement that fueded between him and his assistant Smithers. Smithers was more than an assistant... he was his best and closest friend - and he even now concidered him his crush.

Was it okay for Burns to like someone that was the same gender? Surely people would not look at him as the most powerfull man in Springfeild if he admitted to it. But... it was better than this pain he felt whenever he knew that Smithers loved him the same way back.

"Oh, Bobo..." Burns cooed to his bear, stroking it's head gently "I don't whant _anyone _to see me this weak and vulnerable."

Somewere in his manor, the phone rang and echoed the halls loudly, and Burns crawled out of his bed, Bobo held under his arm. He made his way over to the phone and answered it "Montgomery Burns." he answered into the phone, his sullen silked voice now firm and icey.

"Montgomery Burns - owner of the powerplant and boss of Waylon Smithers Jr. Right?" the voice on the other line questioned.

"Who elles?" Burns replied dryly, growing quite impatient.

"Well, we need you to come up near the Pet Cemetary, Mr. Montgomery Burns. This is an amulance parametic and we found your assistant and another lady acomponing him in a light purple limo - which was horribly wrecked into a tree. This accident could be quite fatal, Mr. Burns."

Mr. Burns dropped the phone and Bobo, his mouth very dry and his throat burning. He ignored the phone on the ground with the parametic saying "Hello?" over and over, and dashed out the door.

_No... NO! This cannot be happening!_

**Part 5 will be coming soon :-) **

**Hope you enjoyed**


End file.
